The present disclosure relates to a high voltage direct current (HVDC) power increase controller and an HVDC system including the same.
Extra HVDC power transmission is a power transmission method for supplying electric power to a load by transmitting power after converting an alternating current (AC) power generated in a power plant to a direct current (DC) and converting the DC back to the AC at the receiving end. HVDC power transmission may allow power to be efficiently and economically transmitted through voltage increase, which is an advantage of AC power transmission, and may overcome various shortcomings of the AC power transmission.
An HVDC system employing an HVDC power transmission method includes an HVDC power increase controller for maintaining stability with respect to DC power variations caused by a failure of an electric power system or a transient state.